Slipped Away
by DeathOnPaws
Summary: A songfic written for Pickles Preciouspretzel, as told by myself.


**Toontown Songfic**

"**Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne**

**A Song For Pickles Preciouspretzel (Pam)**

**Na na, na na na, na na  
>I miss you, miss you so bad<strong>

I won't ever manage to make myself forget the way you treated everyone – friend or not. They were all equal in your eyes, deserving just as much as the next person. You have a good heart; You never forget that there's a person with feelings behind each toon.**  
>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad<strong>

How could I ever dismiss the way you tried your best to help everyone? I know you stuck it out as long as you can. I know you tried. Why couldn't the rest of the world and I see that you were being pushed to the edge? I'll never, ever forget you.**  
>I hope you can hear me<br>I remember it clearly**

The day you slipped away

Pam, I'm sorry things worked out this way. I'll always remember July 31st, 2011.**  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>Oh**

**Na na na na na na na**

**I didn't get around to kiss you**  
><strong>Goodbye on the hand<strong>  
><strong>I wish that I could see you again<strong>

Please come back? You've made it clear that it's very unlikely that you'll see us again.. But maybe stop in? If you can? **  
>I know that I can't<strong>

In my heart, I tend to lean towards the 'She's not coming back' side.. Because it's true. You're not coming back – we screwed up too badly.

**Oh**  
><strong>I hope you can hear me<strong>

If you ever end up reading this, let your mind travel back to all those good times. Before everything got complicated, before we started to forget all the work you did to help us, before ...you left. None of us will ever be the same without you, I hope you realize that. I don't want to make you feel bad about leaving; It was your choice, and after what we did to you, I would have left too.

**Cause I remember it clearly**

I remember how you came online and starting talking to me after you posted that you were going to leave. The emotions were unbearable, but just having you there with me for the last time fixed it all. The way you said "People just aren't appreciating the work I do anymore," hit home. Too hard.

**The day you slipped away**  
><strong>Was the day I found it won't be the same<strong>  
><strong>Oh<strong>

**I had my wake up**  
><strong>Won't you wake up<strong>  
><strong>I keep asking why<strong>

I don't understand why you couldn't stay. Why didn't you tell us sooner? None of this is your fault; Never think that. It's us. Can't we get a second chance? I know you tried so hard to point it out, give hints; But we were all too stupid to figure out times were changing around us.**  
>And I can't take it<strong>

You being gone.. It's not something that I'll forget in a week. I've known you for over a year now and you're the sweetest, kindhearted person I'll ever meet. I can't take the way you _had_ to leave. I wish we would've fixed it while you were still with us.**  
>It wasn't fake<br>It happened, you passed by**

**Now you are gone, now you are gone**  
><strong>There you go, there you go<strong>  
><strong>Somewhere I can't bring you back<strong>

I'll never be able to convince you to come home. You've moved on; You even said it yourself. I know you aren't holding anything against us, but.. Deep inside, I can feel that we won't meet again. This was our final goodbye.**  
>Now you are gone, now you are gone<br>There you go, there you go,  
>Somewhere you're not coming back<strong>

**The day you slipped away**  
><strong>Was the day I found it won't be the same no..<strong>  
><strong>The day you slipped away<strong>  
><strong>Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...<strong>

**Na na, na na na, na na**  
><strong>I miss you<strong>

Goodbye Pam; My best wishes go out to you.

If only things could be different..

**A/N: **Sorry, that songfic was – yet again – on the sad side. I felt as though I had to write it because Pam recently left The Guild v2... and I miss her. Lots. By the way, the "us" in this story refers to The Guild v2 staff / members.


End file.
